I love you Qu, Rachel
by stayhungrystayfoolish
Summary: Basically based around episode "The First Time". Though it's very Rachel/Finn, it's for the Fuinn shippers. Basically Finn calls out a certain blondes name that he shouldn't whilst having sex with current girlfriend Rachel Berry.


**FIRST HIT AT FANFIC. **

**Pairing**: Finchel/_Fuinn_.

**Setting**: Basically based around tonight's episode "The First Time". Though it's very Rachel/Finn, it's for the Fuinn shippers. Basically Finn calls out a certain blondes name that he shouldn't. That's because for us Fuinn shippers, tonight's episode is going to be disastrous.

**Please leave feedback. – Should I continue?**

* * *

><p>This was it for Finn and Rachel. She would be over in what? Seventeen minutes? To Finn it seemed like a lifetime, his palms were already sweaty with anticipation. Rachel had agreed to come over and as she had so stated in a movie star manner 'tonight was the night'. Two years of on and off dating with Rachel Berry had been hard, Finn had put up with so much, from the diva'ing to the storm outs, to the constant switching of his affections between Rachel and Quinn. <em>Quinn<em> part of him knew he still loved her, he probably always would. _First__loves__are__forever. _Quoted straight from Rachel. Finn just assumed she was right, though he wouldn't agree with her in fear of hurting her, fear of seeing those sad eyes gazing up at him. It was true though; part of him still loved Quinn.

Sitting on the couch in the house of the Hummel-Hudson family, Finn tapped his leg, his eyes watching the flicker of the flame in the fire, his heart pounding already. Just the thought of what was going to happen made his boxers feel a side too small. _Relax _Finn urged himself, this was going to be okay. It had to be. The knock at the door seemed to distract him, taking a second to clear his throat before standing; he dragged his feet boyishly towards the front door, quickly swinging it open to see Rachel stood there. There in one of her pink sweaters. _Quinn __liked __pink, __that __dress, __that __one __that __pulled __a __little __around __her __best __features. _Making a mental note to stop thinking of his ex-girlfriend, the tall boy tilted his head down, pecking his girlfriend's lips. "Hey" he whispered softly, his thumb caressing her cheek. "Hi" Rachel responded, her voice shaking slightly. Remembering the time she'd been so close to doing this with Jesse St. James. With Finn it'd be the right thing to do, it'd be perfect. Taking Rachel's hands, Finn lead her back into the house, straight towards the living room where he'd set out a blanket, a few pillows and a bottle of wine. Not that he had much intention of drinking much, he was already nervous as hell as it was.

Reaching the living room, Finn walked over to the blanket, setting himself upon it, his hand reaching for Rachel's, tugging his girlfriend down beside him. He could see the slight look of fear on her face. _First __time __nerves. _He nodded, that'd be it. Finn had already poured their glasses of wine, picking up Rachel's he offered it to her, his hand lingering over hers as she took it. She looked so innocent, so perfect. Letting out a short breath, his hand reached for her knee, slowly sliding up towards her thigh, his eyes on hers. "Are you okay with this?" Rachel nodded. Finn's hand slipped that little higher. Christ, mailman, c'mon Finn. Mail-fucking-man. Was it normal to be this turned on from the slightest touch? He rubbed at his smooth skin for a few minutes, letting her relax, her body lying backwards, down against the soft blanket that filled the floor. Finally, reaching her underwear, he latched his finger around the fabric, tugging it down her thighs. Rachel's sharp intake of breath concerned him for a moment. She shuffled relaxing again as he left her panties half way down her leg. Finn took her dress next, tugging it upwards as he leaned over her, lips pressing lightly to hers, dragging across her mouth. His teeth tugged lightly at her lower lip as he pulled back, lifting the dress upwards, freeing it from her body and letting it come over her head. Tossing it aside aimlessly, Finn's head ducked towards her stomach, his lips touching each and every inch of her skin. A tiny smirk filling his lips as her body responded by arching towards him. "I'm gonna – " cutting himself off, the boy pressed a finger lightly to her heat, rubbing his finger up and down, feeling her dampness. "Fuck, Rach" he whispered heavily, his lips dragging across her skin again as she let out a tiny moan. His jeans were way too tight now, his body itching to be free of them. Removing his finger from her he pulled back, first unbuttoning the first few buttons of his shirt and tugging it over his head before moving on towards his jeans, pulling them off too. He shook himself free of them, his boxers exposing his hardness. Finn's lips connected to Rachel's again as he kissed her a little hungrily, his body lusting for her.

It wasn't long till they were both there lying against his blanket, arms wrapped around each other. Both so close to giving in to months (or more, years for Finn) of sexual hunger. Rachel had requested she put the condom on for her boyfriend, calling it a significance that she'd chosen him. As Finn hovered over her entrance before asking her once more if she was ready. Another nod of the head and he entered her, only slightly as he gave her time to adjust before slipping in a little further. Finn's eyes rolled back as Rachel cried out. He pulled back in fear he'd hurt the tiny brunette, his breath a little heavy. As Rachel requested more from him, he gently slipped back into her, her whimper filling the room. Finn closed his eyes, shoving it to the back of his mind as he slowly started to fill her, his body rocking lightly against hers. His hands held onto her waist, as she seemed to relax, her body responded, her hips lifting to gain some sort of rhythm between them. Finn grunted against her skin as Rachel started crying out his name a few times, her walls locking around his hardness making the pressure between them both grow heavy. Rachel rocked her hips towards him, finally getting more into it. As they both felt the pressure grow in the pit of their stomachs they tried to move harder into one and other. Rachel's nails dug into Finn's shoulders as she was close to her climax, her voice rang in his ears as she cried out his name, reaching her peak and releasing. Finn wasn't quite as close; he wasn't a virgin, thanks to Santana. His body continued to rock with Rachel's, thankful of the newfound dampness between them, making his body feel even better. Closing his eyes he grunted softly, his vision blurring as he saw the girl he'd been thinking of before his current girlfriend came over. _Quinn __Fabray. __Stop __Finn,__think __about __Rachel. _Fuck, he attempted to open his eyes, see his girlfriend below him but his mind was clouded with lust, he was so close to his own release as he started grunting softly again. All he could vision was her soft curls of golden hair, the way she'd move his hands when he tried to get to second base, the way she cried when he broke her heart. The way it should have been them, doing this. She looked almost angelic, even in his vision, the way she moved. More elegant than anything he'd ever seen. "_Quinn_ –" he cried out the blonde's name, his body moving into Rachel's a little urgently. "Quinn" he repeated as he came, his breath heavy, chest heaving as he slowed his rocking, his eyes opening to the swipe that reached his face from his girlfriend's hand. "You were thinking about Quinn?" Eyes already filled with tears, Rachel shoved at his shoulder. The Broadway music in the background that she requested rang through his ears. The burn of his cheek as he breathed out, trying to catch his breathe. "Rachel –" he started, his body falling down against the blanket as she scurried from under him. "I'm sorry –" he added, his voice a little urgent. "Rachel, I didn't –" he stopped as she turned, tears streaming down her face. "You took my virginity whilst thinking about her. It's always going to be her, isn't it?"He couldn't explain. All he knew was that she was right. Rachel was always right. _It __should __have __been __Quinn._


End file.
